


Confessions

by bananalestrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananalestrange/pseuds/bananalestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Fairy always found the townspeople's confessions average and predictable until Regina started showing up with some complicated feelings about a certain blonde Savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

In the 28 years before the breaking of the curse, the confessions had been simple, small-town matters. Neighbors feeling bitter towards each other, teenagers disagreeing with their parents, couples no longer finding themselves attracted to their spouses. It had been simple and easy, and Mother Superior had listened to the confessions of Storybrooke’s citizens without ever complaining. It sometimes struck her as odd that hers was the only Catholic Church she knew of where nuns took confession instead of priests, but something always prevented her from questioning that further.

After the curse broke, there was some initial confusion over whether the fairies would continue to act as nuns, but many of the townspeople seemed to find comfort in continuing to observe the religion of this new world, so The blue Fairy continued to take confessions from citizens.

It seemed that many of them were still faced with the types of problems they had struggled with before the curse had broken, though some new issues often came up. Some of the townspeople had difficulty returning to their old spouses after living with another one under the curse. Others felt guilty about wanting to stay in this world with modern conveniences and social mobility. But like it had before, the confessions tended to stay relatively tame, and Blue continued to be content with the same work she had always done.

At least until Regina Mills began showing up for confession.

The Blue Fairy _hated_ Regina Mills. In her mind, Regina was just as vile as her mother had been and she had always done everything in her power to avoid helping the foul Queen who had cursed them to this land. But when Regina slipped into the confession booth one night shortly after the breaking of the curse, while Snow White and Emma Swan were trapped in the Enchanted Forest, Blue forced herself to remember the vows she had committed to in this new land, and begrudgingly urged the former Evil Queen to speak.

“ _I should be happy”_ she had whispered to the screen separating them. _“Snow and Emma are gone which is all I ever wanted. My son hates me but I’m sure he’ll learn to forgive me in time. But I promised him that I would bring them back and I keep telling myself that I’m just doing it for him, that I hate Emma and Snow, that I should be happy that they’re gone but I think a part of me wants them back for me. Not Snow of course, but Emma. I think it was almost exciting with her here, even when we did fight all the time. Before she fell into that portal she touched me and it started up my magic again. I’d never felt anything like it and I can’t stop thinking about it. About her.”_

Blue had done her duty and listened to Regina’s hushed confessions, and admitted to herself that she had not seen this coming. Emma was the Savior, her destiny had always been to simply return after 28 years and defeat the Evil Queen. The Queen developing feelings for the woman who had been her downfall was not supposed to be part of that. Blue had vowed to keep her silence though, and forced herself to push her musings aside. Besides, she doubted Regina would be back.

She was wrong.

She came back for the second time shortly after she’d been accused of Archie’s murder, when she’d gone into hiding. “ _Don’t you dare try to trap me with magic again”_ she hissed as she shuffled into the booth. “ _I know you’re still living under those silly vows I cursed you to follow, and if you dare break them I will destroy you_ ”. So Blue simply sighed, forced down every instinct she had, and listened.

_“I didn’t do it.”_ She sounded completely hysterical. _“I didn’t do it and Emma believed me, but then she didn’t and I don’t know what happened. She invited me to the party last night and we talked and I thought…I don’t know what I thought. And then she said she believed me and I felt so safe, like as long as Emma was on my side, nothing could go wrong. But she turned on me and I don’t know what to do. I’m supposed to hate her but I can’t stop crying.”_

She came back for the third time shortly after Cora had been defeated.

_“I’ve lost everything. They all hate me and I know it’s my fault, I should never have gone along with my mother’s plans but I had no one else, everyone thought I was a murderer and I didn’t know who else to go to. Emma looked at me with such hate today. I wish she’d smile at me again. I should have done so many things differently, I should have treated her differently when she first came to town. Emma and Henry hate me and I don’t know how to fix it. I can’t take it, I just want all of this to go away.”_

She came again the night she returned from Neverland.

_“I have my son back and he loves me. I never thought I could be so happy. Me and Emma stopped the trigger together and when we were on the island we combined our magic and made an eclipse. I feel so much goodness when I work with her, it’s like our magic is intertwined and I never want the moment to end. I think we’re in a good place and now that Pan is gone I think maybe this could go somewhere. I’ve finally realized that I have feelings for Emma and I think I might like to pursue them. Maybe it’s crazy, the Evil Queen and the Savior, but everything seems to be working out right now and maybe life can finally be good.”_

When everyone woke up back in Storybrooke with no memories of the past year, Blue briefly wondered if Regina would continue to come to confession. As much as she despised the woman, the fairy did admit to herself that she was intrigued by Regina’s feelings toward Emma.

It only took two days of being back before Regina returned.

_“I know we’ve lost our memories and I know people are disappearing, but all that matters is that we’re back. Henry and Emma are somewhere in this world and I plan on finding them and bringing them home as soon as possible”_

Regina’s hopeful mood did not last very long however, and her next confessions sounded tired and sad.

_“I’m so happy to have Henry back, even if he doesn’t remember. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Emma but she seems distant, like she doesn’t want to be here. Sometimes she smiles at me like I’m the only thing she sees, but sometimes she looks right through me. I swore that I was going to bring up my feelings for her when she came back but there’s too much going on.”_

_“She’s always with the pirate lately. He loves her and she says she doesn’t feel the same way. I want to believe her. She’s still so distant. I worry about her. I don’t want to her love Hook but if he can make her happy that’s all that matters. I hate it though. I hate the way he looks at her, but I need to let her be happy.”_

_“I found the man that Tinkerbell lead me to all those years ago”_ she confesses softly one day. _“He’s very fond of me, he liked me right away. He doesn’t care who I was. I should be happy but I just feel awful that I can’t get Emma out of my head. I have to force myself not to think of her when he kisses me. He’s wonderful though, I hope I can learn to care for him the way he deserves. I’d been hoping for Emma, but nothing seems to have happened. Every time I think I have a chance, something gets in the way. I think this is a sign that I need to let her go and find my happiness elsewhere._

The next time Regina comes, the woman is a mess. Blue had seen many sides of Regina during her visits to confession, but she had never seen her look so utterly broken as she did this time.

_“I hate her! She’s just like her mother, destined to ruin my life. I was happy and it wasn’t perfect, but it was more than I’d had in a long time and she ruined it! I was only with him because I had no chance with her and she took him away from me and I don’t even get her! She chose the pirate. I know I don’t even remotely deserve her but I’ve been trying my best to be a good person. I’ve made peace with Snow, I’ve used light magic, I’ve been good! I’ve been good and I still lost everything. I didn’t cast this curse, I could drive out of town and wipe my memories but I can’t do that to Henry. I have to be good for him even if it means being stuck in this godforsaken town and watching the woman I love with someone else. I have to be good for Henry.”_

As Blue listened to Regina sob brokenly on the other side of the screen, she felt something that she never expected to feel; pity for Regina Mills. In the days that followed, Blue came to the conclusion that she could no longer use her vows as an excuse anymore. She needed to do something.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why exactly am I here again?” a confused Emma Swan asked for the third time since Blue had appeared at her door and demanded that she come to the convent.

“I’ve told you, you’ll have to wait and see” Blue sighed impatiently. “Just get into the booth and stay quiet. You need to hear this because I am tired of listening to that damned woman cry.”

Emma continued to look skeptical, but stepped in anyway. Blue knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop of course, but she’d already broken one vow today and was far too invested at this point to leave the matter alone, so she hid behind a statue and cast a spell that would allow her to hear what was said inside the confession booth.

Sure enough, Regina wandered in at the same time she always did, and entered the booth.

_“She tried to come and apologize again today. I’m not even mad that she brought Marian back; at least one of my past crimes could be undone. I can’t stand to look at her though, it just hurts too much. I’m tired of thinking about her, I’m tired of seeing her every day and knowing that she’ll never love me the way I love her. And I do love her, I love Emma Swan with my whole heart. I think maybe I always have, and I know I always will. I’ve realized that I can never be happy with anyone but her, yet I know that that will never happen. I think all I can do is be there for Henry every day and try to move forward. I can’t see her though, I can’t bear it.”_

Blue watched as Regina exited the booth. After a few seconds, the door to the other side burst open.

“Regina wait!”

Regina stopped abruptly, then slowly turned to face the blonde.

“Emma?” she whispered, looking around wildly, no doubt for the fairy she believed she’d been spilling her secrets to.

“Did you mean it? You love me?” Emma asked, looking wide eyed and from what Blue could tell from her hiding spot, hopeful.

“I…”

“Regina?”

“What does it matter Emma? You chose the pirate, that’s all there is to it” Regina said as she turned to leave.

“I left him Regina! Two days ago. I couldn’t get you out of my head and I realized that it was never him I wanted.”

“Emma…” Regina turned back around.

“It was always you Regina. I didn’t think you felt the same way. I wished you’d told me instead of coming here, I wouldn’t have gone near Hook if I’d known. I didn’t think I had a chance.”

“Oh Emma-” Regina began to whisper tearfully, but she never got the chance to finish what she was going to say, because the blonde woman had wrapped her arms around her and was kissing her profusely.

From her hiding place, The Blue Fairy smiled to herself and decided that just maybe, helping Regina Mills wasn’t the worst thing in the world.


End file.
